


Spellbroken

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breeding, Clothed Sex, Futanari, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Mistress, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Slavery, Spells & Enchantments, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upset that she failed to win Robin's affections, Tharja has set her sights on the next best thing: his daughter. A little witchcraft, a little lack of morality, and Tharja has an eager, willing new pet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbroken

Spellbroken  
-By Drace Domino

A good spell could turn a woman into a willing slut, ready to bend down and offer herself to anyone in their proximity. A great spell could make her not just willing but eager; desperate and hungry and horny and looking to seek out those to claim her. A spell cast by a woman of Tharja’s talents? Well...it was all those things and so very, very much more.

Sitting alone in her quarters, Tharja knew it was just a matter of time before a knock came to her door. The witch had always been one to keep to herself in a tiny room far away from everyone else; an area that had been deemed “too creepy” by the rest of the army ever since she moved in. In fact the air always seemed to have an unnatural chill to it to help encourage such a reaction; a simple spell that she had weaved in order to make sure her privacy was secure. That night, though, she didn’t just mind if her privacy was violated...she expected it.

“She’ll be along soon now, heh...hehe...heh…” Tharja’s soft, dark chuckling echoed from the back of her throat, and she gazed about her tiny quarters with one last check. A slowly bubbling cauldron, tall shelves filled with potions and ingredients and books of dark magic, and a simple, low-sitting bed with sheets that hadn’t been washed since she moved in. They were thick with her scent by now, just as the entire room was. In all the army, in all their territory, it was this one place that Tharja could call home. And her home was about as ready for company as it would ever be.

It had been a simple thing; slipping a sweet potion into the evening drink of Robin’s daughter. For all of the tactician’s caution and foresight none of it seemed to extend to his own family, and he was almost completely single minded in the protection and defense of Chrom. There were other things, more precious things to him that had been left vulnerable, and it was one of those very things Tharja planned to...borrow for the evening. When the knock on the door came Tharja finally rose her head with a smirk, slowly rising and padding over to open it.

The witch wore her typical attire, a nearly full-length sheer garment that was see-through across her legs and belly, and a simple black chestpiece that covered her ample and lovely bust. A circlet rested on her head to help keep her long dark hair into a sweeping and solid piece, and the nylon of her garment swept down her arms until it ringed around her center finger on each hand. She was, as most would know her, dressed much like she was for any day of duty in the army, save for one noteable exception. With her typical belt and sash left lying in a corner of the room, the witch’s full, long cock was visible stuffed alongside her thigh. Tucked into the nylon of her sheer outfit the thing was noticeable even at a passing glance; a large bulge that went halfway down her thigh and dampened the fabric of her garment with a bit of precum. She had been hard and practically aching from lust since briefly after dinner, and she doubted that even if she was wearing her belt that it would cover the thing up.

Though she was equally confident that her guest wouldn’t mind one bit.

“Ah, hello, Morgan.” Tharja’s voice spoke out with sinister glee as she opened the door, witnessing the beauty of Robin’s daughter standing before her. She sported the same dark hair as her mother and it very nearly matched Tharja’s own; a harsh reminder to the witch that she could have been the girl’s mother. A perfect little soul to teach as her own, to raise in the dark arts, to lead the unique blood that ran through Robin’s blood into something truly remarkable.

But apparently Robin preferred...other women. Women that weren’t “creepy” or “strange.” Women that didn’t “stalk.” The fool. It had been his loss for greatness, but there was no reason that Morgan had to suffer. After all, if Tharja couldn’t be the girl’s mother, she could still enthusiastically be her mistress. And she could tell by the look in Morgan’s eyes, enchanted as they were thanks to a few sips of poisoned tea, that the girl was thinking the exact same thing.

“Mistress, do you want to fuck me?” Already the girl was speaking a much more friendly tone than that of her father, and as she stood there in the doorway her hands instinctively reached for her shoulders to begin stripping away her clothes. Her movements were eager and swift, and before Tharja even had a chance to usher her into the room she stood nearly topless with her garment half pulled away. The enthusiasm was a pleasant surprise yet a surprise nonetheless, one that Tharja had to take note of as she pulled the girl inside and closed the door behind them.

A slut that was so willing to strip down in the presence of her new mistress was certainly a fun thing to enjoy, buuuuut it probably would do to teach her some etiquette later. After all, if Morgan’s newfound submission was discovered, it could complicate things for the witch within Chrom’s kingdom. She certainly didn’t need that much trouble; soldiers coming to claim her in the night simply for taking something she desired. The people of the kingdom were so...stuck up about things as simple as a bit of dark, forbidden magic.

“Let’s get a look at you, girl.” Tharja finally spoke up once they were behind closed doors, and she helped to strip Morgan down with glee. Together the two women peeled her shirt down and stripped her of her pants, revealing that underneath the girl had chosen to not wear any undergarments for her evening meeting. The spell Tharja had woven was so powerful that it was likely the girl wouldn’t wear them ever again. Soon Morgan stood naked before the witch and Tharja drew a wide smile across her features, gazing up and down the girl’s slender, bare form and taking in the sights. A flawless pair of breasts, a wonderfully tight rear, and a slit with a tiny tuft of black hair resting just above it. She was better than gorgeous; she was pure. Untouched, unsoiled, and virginal.

The perfect pet.

Tharja’s smile was wide as she moved her hands forward, sweeping around behind the girl and letting her fingers tease up and down Morgan’s body. She pulled her fingers up the girl’s spine before teasing them around her belly, and then finally drawing them up to tease across each of her lovely, full breasts. She had her mother’s tits, that much was certain. Large enough to have more than just a bit of fun with, and firm enough to give them lovely lift. As Tharja walked around her new pet and teased the girl with her fingers Morgan reacted much to the witch’s delight; shivering and gasping and trembling at the touch, her cheeks blushing and her lips parting in signs of clear pleasure.

So often with similar spells of mind control and passion there was the unfortunate side effect of turning the target into a mindless husk. A creature willing to be fucked as many times as possible but utterly devoid of passion themselves, little more than a lump of flesh to drive her cock into. And while that was...admittedly fun sometimes, Tharja couldn’t help but be delighted to see that her most recent concoction had worked, and that Morgan was as responsive as the tender virgin she was. This was a true pet, a true willing sex slave, and she would be an enthusiastic receiver of Tharja’s enormous member.

And if she ever wanted that “mindless husk” experience, she could always drug Sumia again. The bimbo never seemed to wonder why she’d wake up every other week sticky, well used, and once...pregnant.

“Mistress, I’m wet…” Morgan finally spoke up, drawing Tharja’s attention as she looked towards the witch. Her pupils were large and her eyes were glassy, clearly indicating the venom she had been slipped was in full effect. Practically unable to resist Morgan shifted from side to side as she gazed at the other woman, groaning as she paced and letting her eyes drift down to that thick cock tenting the nylon of Tharja’s outfit. “P...Please fuck me, Mistress...please fuck my little pussy…”

Tharja’s smile was as enormous and unsettling as ever; beaming with not just a hungry lust but a great swell of pride. She hadn’t just improved her potion, she had perfected it. With a slow nod Tharja moved a hand forward, taking the girl’s chin and lifting her head slightly to gaze fondly at her pretty features. Though Morgan trembled and gasped underneath her mistress’ touch she remained standing still, hoping beyond hope that the other woman would give her what she was so desperately begging for. When Tharja finally spoke up Morgan’s smile erupted in enormous glee, and the girl was so happy she nearly cried from joy.

“On your knees, pet.” Tharja ordered, a hand moving down to the nylon gripping her cock. “Your mistress will use you tonight...and if you do well, every night afterward.”

Morgan, the daughter of the kingdom’s greatest tactician and a woman with nearly unlimited potential, couldn’t wait to lower herself down to be an obedient, eager cockslave.

 

She was inexperienced but eager, and that made all the difference. As Tharja sat on the edge of her low sitting bed she was savoring the feel of Morgan’s eager mouth around her cock, sticking out from a tiny hole she had torn in the front of her full body nylon. Tharja’s sack hung free and her shaft was already coated with spit from Robin’s daughter, and the witch was breathing in with a deep and excited pace from the sensation. This was already far better than a stunned into subservience Sumia; Morgan’s mouth could be trained into something truly wonderful as the days went on.

“Just like that, pet. Show your mistress just how much you love her…” Tharja’s voice was low and menacing as she trailed her fingers through Morgan’s hair, combing through the dark locks and smoothing her hand against the back of the girl’s neck. A slow roll of her hips pushed her cock further into the young woman’s mouth, making Morgan’s eyes open wider as she struggled to take that entire full length. For even a practiced cocksucker Tharja had enough on offer to give them pause, but to a newcomer like Morgan it would certainly take some adjusting. Adjusting the young woman felt a strange compulsion to complete.

“Gah...g...guh...gah…” The sounds echoing from the young woman’s throat came with every wet press of Tharja’s cock into the back of her mouth, making sure to deepthroat her just a bit on every press. While she worked her eyes stayed opened to gaze up at Tharja’s beauty; to look past the witch’s covered breasts and to gaze up into her dark and enchanting eyes. So powerful was the spell that it made her feel awkward and uneasy to be away from the witch’s presence, but on the floor of her room sucking her cock, Morgan was finally at peace. Though her throat strained to take the girth and her knees dug in against the hard stone of the floor, she couldn’t of been happier now that she was finally offered her mistress’ cock. After all, for as long as she could remember in the spellcraft-fed haze, it was the only thing she had ever wanted.

Tharja let her member press into Morgan’s mouth a few more times with deep authority, before she lifted her member free from the girl’s lips. Her spit soaked cock was pulled away from the girl’s pouting expression only to be replaced by her sack, and it was with a single hand scooped underneath herself that Tharja offered her undercarriage to the girl’s affections. Morgan, without needing a single word of instruction, went right to work. Her spit smeared smile pressed in against Tharja’s balls and her tongue swirled wildly back and forth, burying her nose against the spot where her sack met her shaft and drawing in a deep, excited breath of the witch’s most intimate scent. A shudder of pleasure ran through the girl from the sensation and her hands moved to brace on the witch’s knees, doing her best to stay steady as she worshipped her sack with her lips and tongue.

“Every time you visit me, this will be your first chore, slut.” Tharja finally spoke up with a dark chuckle, grinning as she gazed at the pretty face buried against her cock. The shaft now dangled above Morgan’s face while the girl was focused on her balls, and from the hanging slope of it several threads of spit fell into Morgan’s dark hair to make even more of a mess of her. She was sure the girl was listening even though she didn’t look up, and so Tharja continued with the same tone ringing with authority and mystical presence. “On your knees, proving to your mistress that you still know how to suck. And you’ll be visiting me every...single...night.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Morgan’s words were offered amidst a mess of spit, slurping and teasing her tongue across the other girl’s balls once more. With a smile Tharja bucked her hips backward to give Morgan access to her tip once more, and soon she had threaded one of her hands into the girl’s hair, holding her head steady while she slowly fucked her mouth with deep, hungry thrusts. As she moved back and forth at the edge of the bed Tharja’s full breasts continued to swing, and a single hand moved up to unclasp the front of her top to unveil her own orbs. They were contained still within the nylon of her body suit but were visible nonetheless; large and glorious with stiff nipples that were marked by a noticeable piercing in each. While she continued fucking Morgan’s mouth Tharja gave another hungry laugh, and her hand swept up to fondle her own breast through the skintight material, making it a point to tease along one of her pierced nipples.

“You like them, slut?” She asked rhetorically, since she had no intention of giving Morgan access to her mouth again just yet. When the girl eagerly nodded with her lips stuffed with witch prick Tharja simply grinned, arching a slender and devious brow as she offered the girl a small moment of kindness. “We’ll do yours some day. I think a pair of onyx studs would suit your little tits well...and it’s said onyx houses the dark energies of the oldest of myths. Fitting, considering what I have planned for you…”

Morgan was certainly curious just what plan it was that Tharja was referring to, but she didn’t dare break her lips away to ask. In that moment she was happy with nothing more than the taste of Tharja’s cock and the gaze of her mistress that she so adored, trembling in excitement and practically burning with lust as she continued to work.

It was truly strange. After all, didn’t she find the witch unsettling and untrustworthy just earlier that morning? Morgan didn’t know what had changed since then, but she did know that the witch’s cock needed serviced, and that she was more than happy to do so. The poor naive thing remained blissfully unaware that she was dancing on the strings of Tharja’s spell, and that her desires were not her own. Though at that point, naked and ready to be fucked by the cruel spellcaster, it didn’t really matter.

 

Tharja held back on her climax for the moment, refusing to waste it inside of Morgan’s mouth when there was a more...productive outlet for her cream. Though Morgan was only dimly aware of the power of her bloodline it was well studied by the witch herself, and the wicked woman had not forgotten any of her desires from when she had unsuccessfully sought out to have Robin’s child. That privilege was stolen from her, but now? Now she could claim something much greater, without the burden of a “husband.”

Morgan braced herself on her hands and knees on the tiny bed, trembling with her lower half lifted and her entire body now exposed. A blush crossed her cheeks as she gazed over one of her shoulders, her brow trembling in a nervous look but her gaze still eager and hungry for what would come next. The spell did a marvellous job of blending the girl’s natural shyness in such a moment with the burning mystical desires within her; crafting within Morgan a perfect slut that would endlessly crave the witch’s cock and yet still timidly be nervous for what would come next. As Tharja slipped behind her and let that spit covered cock slap against the underside of her pussy, it was enough to send a shock down her spine and force goosebumps to appear along her arms.

“Mmm. So sweet...so young…” Tharja whispered, teasing her fingers down the girl’s spine. “So...fertile.” The last bit of praise came as Tharja slowly pressed forward, the tip of her cock spreading the young woman’s pussy as she forced the head gradually within. She took her time for the moment; moving her hips at a tender pace so she could fully experience the warm grip of Morgan’s pussy inch by perfect inch. After all, she’d have thousands of chances to fuck her in the future, and sometimes it was worth slowing down to savor a perfect moment. As she squeezed herself inside and her cock slowly fell under the grip of the young woman’s slit a thrilling passion crossed Tharja’s body, and she felt her own frame tremble from the joy of it. Warm and wet and perfectly snug, she could hardly hope for a better pussy to claim her enormous member. By the time she had squeezed herself down to the base Morgan was left whimpering and actively nibbling on the edge of the blanket, and even Tharja wore an excited blush across her cheeks. It was with a large and predatory smile that the witch let her hands lower, caressing along Morgan’s sides before taking a firm grip against her hips. It was time.

Time to claim Robin’s child. Time to fuck her new willing slave. Time...to plant her seed.

The series of heavy thrusts that came from Tharja’s hips were utterly unconcerned with Morgan’s pleasure, but that didn’t stop the girl from enjoying them nonetheless. The blanket’s edge fell from Morgan’s lips as she broke out into a series of happy noises; moans becoming screams as her mistress hammered within her using heavy strikes down to the base. It was a good thing that Tharja’s area in the army was given a wide berth; otherwise she would’ve almost certainly already heard guards knocking on her door asking just what she was doing with Robin’s daughter. Though in all fairness, she still wouldn’t of stopped.

Nothing could stop her now, and with a sudden realization of that fact Tharja’s head rolled back and she released a heavy, bellowing laugh. It was loud and jovial and almost overwhelmingly dark; the shadows casting across her eyes and even her fingers tingling with dark energy. All of her studies, all of her patience, all of her scheming...it had finally paid off! Paid off in the form of a perfectly tight, wet pussy wrapped around her cock. With her laugh subsiding to an enormous grin Tharja started to fuck forward with more eager thrusts, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room around the two. The witch was still wrapped in her body nylon but it clung against her like a second skin, accenting her angles and leaving space from the tear at the front for her member to hang free. While she fucked the prone young woman she allowed her hands to explore her new prize, drawing her fingernails down the girl’s back to send her into more hungry shivers, slapping her ass to send her into motion, or even sweeping underneath her to pet across those lovely breasts and those puffy, young nipples.

Oh, she couldn’t wait to pierce those. Pierce her body and paint her flesh with tattoo ink; scribe the girls with ancient sigils that would ensure she would always be hers. In no more than a few short weeks Morgan would look less like the flawless daughter of Robin and more like the willing and eager sex slave of a deranged witch...but even then, when her father would look at her and know just who was responsible, it would be too late. Too late to stop Morgan from falling in love with her mistress. Too late to stop Tharja’s dark intentions from seeping into every part of Morgan’s psyche. Too late to stop the girl from being bred with the witch’s wicked cream.

That particular moment was upon her now, and it was with another heavy and hungry laugh that Tharja started to fuck forward with renewed passion, lashing ahead with her hips and plunging her enormous member deep into the girl’s tight valley. The screams of delight that came from Morgan were a pleasure to hear but utterly inconsequential; the witch cared little for just how much she enjoyed that moment. So while Morgan thrashed about, having climax after enchanted climax across Tharja’s wicked length, the witch merely collected herself in preparation for that big moment.

And when it came, she pushed herself forward so that she was buried in deep. Her hands moved to Morgan’s shoulders to hold the girl firmly in place, locking her in as her cock began to throb and her orgasm began. Morgan’s eyes went wide and she suddenly gasped; the warm sensation of cream flooding within her finally overtaking her senses.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, going glossy and weak from how deeply she was claimed. Tharja’s cum erupted within her with several fast pumps at first, but even while she tried to think through that creamy haze more continued to release. A steady squeeze of heavy white cum filled up the young woman’s slit, pumping load after load until Morgan could barely contain it all. She gave a gasp and a tiny buck of her hips when she felt her lap starting to bulge from the copious release, and when she did so Tharja’s cock finally popped free. The witch just smiled while her member still drooled; offering a few more squirts against the bed underneath them or painting the inside of the girl’s thighs. Morgan’s pussy was filled to the point of overflowing; drooling a web of cream between her legs that continued to drip from her tight, young slit.

“S...So much of it, Mistress…” Morgan whimpered, her thighs twitching and her entire body straining to stay up. She looked over her shoulder once more, gazing at Tharja with a nervous nibble at her bottom lip. “Is...Is there always going to be so much?” It was hard to tell if she was worried that there would be or worried that there wouldn’t; and in truth the girl herself likely couldn’t answer that question. Regardless, Tharja moved a hand down and gave her a little pet against her filled slit which still spurted with a few creamy bursts of filling. The blanket underneath her lap was by now a tiny pool of cum, and when Tharja’s fingers lifted again they were blanketed in a web of white.

“Whatever I make is yours, slut.” She announced simply, and let her fingers drift forward. Morgan didn’t need to be told what to do, and already she had engulfed Tharja’s fingers with her mouth, slurping her tongue in between them and greedily gobbling up the cream. While the subservient and brainwashed girl continued to prove her loyalty, Tharja simply grinned a wide and wicked smile.

The cum cleaned from her fingers was inconsequential; as was the cum that rested in the pool that Morgan would be forced to sleep in. The most important loads had been the first few, each one ushered to Morgan’s depths, each one carrying Tharja’s most wicked intentions. Her smile grew wide while Morgan licked her lips in satisfaction, completely oblivious as to what had come over her and what had been done to her that evening.

The daughter of Robin had been bred, and the witch was satisfied. At least...for now.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, been a while since I wrote a story that did noncon elements. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, I don't know if I'll ever write a story where Tharja is naked, because her primary outfit is so fucking hot. >.>
> 
> Check me on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you like my work!


End file.
